Let It Go: the subversive secret version
by barbara princess of delphi
Summary: The song Elsa dares not sing outside her own private quarters. (BONUS PREQUEL: The song Anna sang through Elsa's door to get them to this stage in their relationship…)
1. Elsa's Secret Reprise: Let It Go

_Some time after the events of "Frozen", Elsa's powers went out of control again because she tried to "conceal don't feel" her true love, causing a second great freeze. Thus, Elsa was forced to give up her morality in order to prevent immediate starvation of the entire kingdom. Most people can choose to follow their head instead of their heart, but Elsa can't because her powers will act up!_

_This is the reprise of "Let It Go" that Elsa sings only in her head - never out loud - on the morning of the second great thaw._

_Any double entendres you might notice are probably intentional._

* * *

For Elsa, "letting it go" actually means "keeping it in" - depending on what "it" is.

This song is accompanied by exterior visuals which show cracks forming in the harbor ice under a clear blue sky, a marked contrast to the deep freeze of the previous day. For best results, imagine Idina Menzel's voice singing this, applying all of the exact same pitch, tone, and emotional inflections as she did in the original canon version of the song.

_The sun shines bright on the valley today_  
_Not a snowflake to be seen_  
_A kingdom of sunshine and flowers_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The ice is melting from the warmth inside my heart_  
_And the kingdom's safe, my duty finally done_

_Now let them in, now let them see_  
_I'm the good girl I've always wished to be_  
_"Conceal don't feel, don't let them know"_  
_Well they don't know!_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Keep the love behind a door_

_I don't care_  
_Just keep my people safe_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_I'll do what I have to do anyways_

_It's funny how my princess_  
_Makes everything look bright_  
_I never thought I'd have her_  
_But now the world is mine!_

_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To save the world and myself too_  
_No right, no wrong, just me and you_  
_We're free_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the one I love_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_A happy pair of doves_

_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storms end now_

_My power stays inside my heart where it belongs_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought warms me like a soothing summer breeze_  
_I'm never going back_  
_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl has come_

_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storms end now_  
_The cold won't bother us anymore_

* * *

BONUS: Prequel added - Anna's naughty reprise of "Do You Want To Build A Snowman" (see next chapter - warning: crude language)


	2. Anna's Secret Reprise: Do You Want To

After the Great Thaw – These are the lyrics that Anna sings to Elsa through her door on the night she finally figures out why Elsa has started avoiding her again. Warning: mature content, because Anna doesn't have the same habit of propriety as Elsa and is less in denial about what she wants.

This can be considered a "prequel" to Chapter 1 (Elsa's secret reprise of "Let It Go").

* * *

[Anna's signature knock]

_Do you wanna frickle frackle?_  
_Or just a hug will do…_  
_You never touch me anymore_  
_Come out the door_  
_It's like I'm not your love…_

_We used to be best buddies_  
_We could be more_  
_I wish you would tell me which_  
_Do you wanna frickle frackle?_  
_It doesn't have to be in public_

[Elsa: (sobbing) Stop it, Anna!]

_I love you…_ [Anna sings this line wistfully as she turns away, giving up for the night]

[Anna knocks again some time later, in a frisky, playful mood]

_Do you wanna frickle frackle?_  
_Or ride me hard until we come_  
_I know you love me and I love you too_  
_I've started dreaming of_  
_Your fingers in my [bleep!]_  
_[Language, Anna!]_  
_It gets a little lonely_  
_You must feel it too_  
_Just one kiss, it's all I ask_

[Cut to inside Elsa's room, Elsa is curled up on her bed in fetal position, apparently squirming in shame, though we can't see her hands]

[Instrumental: Montage of scenes from daily life in which Elsa continues to deliberately avoid being near Anna; the more Anna tries to chase her down, the more obviously Elsa evades her, and the more hurt and tearful their expressions become in each scene… whatever "ship" may be sinking during this instrumental music portion is obviously not a literal ship (-wink-)]

[Finally, Anna knocks again in a very depressed, downcast mood]

_Please I know you're in there_  
_I feel your ice below this door_  
_Just be my sister, and I'll ask no more_  
_I'll keep my hands off you, just let me in_  
_If truly that's what you want_  
_I don't think it is_  
_Nobody has to know!_

_I can't live with you unhappy…_  
_[Do you wanna build a snowman?...]_

[Camera view pans from Anna sitting with her back to the door, ice seeping into the hallway under her, showing Elsa on the other side of the door, sitting on her hands, frozen tears running down her face; zooming out shows her entire room coated in thick ice]


End file.
